What Do You Say
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Nick and Jess, the night after Winston's Birthday. Kinda need to console myself with these one-shots lately. Hope they're making you feel better too!


Jess lay on her side in her cold bed alone. At 1 am. Thinking about him.

Images from just twenty four hours before played in her mind in vivid detail. Nick's body hovering over her, his breath heavy and warm against her neck. His hands roaming gently over every square inch of her body, like he had waited his whole life to do this, and he was damn sure gonna savor it now.

Then she remembered the look on his face when her father told him he wasn't good enough, like all of his hidden fears had suddenly been confirmed...and it made her heart ache. She was just beginning to understand how deeply attached she was to this man. Lying in bed, a hallway and a room away from him, it just felt _wrong_.

Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to go find him, comfort him, reassure him that no matter what anyone else said about him, _she cared_.

Her phone beeped on her bedside table. She picked it up and and saw his name across the screen. _Nick_.

She rolled over onto her back and held her phone up in front of her, nervous swiping at the screen to retrieve his text.

_Hey._

_Hey._

_I'm sorry._

_Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong._

_I know, I just feel like everything's messed up._

_It's not messed up, Nick. We just got a little off track._

_Everything started out so good this morning._

_Yes it did. I didn't get to tell you before, but last night was amazing, Nick._

_You think so?_

_Yeah. Didn't you?_

_Did I think last night was amazing?_

_Yeah..._

_How about incredible, mind-blowing, spectacular?_

_Are you using that thesaurus I got you for your birthday?_

_No! Jess, I am a writer. I can even wax poetic about you sometime._

_Really? This is a new Nick Miller. I can't wait for that ;-)_

_So, your dad's sleeping in the hall. _

_Yep._

_So on a scale of one to Schmidt, exactly how crazy could he get if I tried to come over there?_

_Hmm...let's just say Schmidt's 2011 meltdown when I put his Calvin Kleins in the dryer would be nothing compared to my father's fury._

_Oookay, then. Guess I'm staying put._

_So you couldn't sleep either, huh?_

_No. Thinking too much._

_You said we weren't gonna do that anymore._

_What? Think?_

_Yeah. In the elevator. When you picked me up. Remember?_

_Honestly, Jess, that part was kind of a blur._

_It did happen pretty fast. Took me by surprise._

_I just couldn't let you leave._

_I know. I wanted you to tell me to stay._

_I almost blew that. _

_I'm glad you came and got me._

_I'm glad you let me._

_You know what else?_

_What?_

_You have great hands._

_Hands?_

_Yeah, kind of scratchy and calloused, but they felt really good._

_You think so?_

_Yeah. And you're a really great kissser too._

_Really?_

_Yeah. _

_I could've done nothing but kiss you all night._

_But you had a few other things to do._

_Like?_

_Like fucking my brains out all night._

_Jess! Are you kidding me? You never curse._

_I did last night. A few times._

_I know. It was actually kind of hot. In the moment._

_Yeah, I can be sort of a sailor mouth in bed_

_Not complaining. You know what else I liked?_

_What?_

_Your bum. _

_My bum? So is that why you couldn't keep your hands off it?_

_My hands went to a lot of different places, Jess_

_I know..._

_Been thinking about it all day._

_Me too._

_Never thought I'd be that happy to be up all night_

_Aww :) It wasn't ALL night. We did sleep some of the time._

_I didn't._

_You didn't sleep?_

_Nope. Too wound up. I watched you sleep til morning._

_You did? Is that why you tried to check my pulse?_

_You talked in your sleep for a while, then you got pretty still. Freaked me out a little._

_What, the talking or the being still?_

_Both, honestly._

_For real?_

_Well, I've seen you sleep before, but not all night long. Not in my bed. Not after _doing it_ for hours. I was scared I broke you._

_Nick! _

_What? Not that I'm all that great in bed or anything, but it was kind of intense._

_It was. So what did I say in my sleep? I've been doing that since I was a kid._

_A lot of things._

_Hmm. Like what things, Nick?_

_Just some stuff._

_Nick..._

_Okay, okay, quick recap, with just a few key words_

_Alright, I'm listening_

Sausages, BIGTIME, Fluff me, a few incoherent moans here and there, Mix my batter, Eggs, Eggs, Eggs, Grapefruit and Pie

_...okay._

_And those are just a few of the highlights._

_Hiding under my pillow now..._

_Jess, it's okay. It was funny, and actually pretty cute._

_Well, you better get used to it. It's kind of my thing._

_Oh, I could definitely get used to it ;)_

_Still hiding under the pillow..._

_I made you breakfast, you know_

_You did? Today?_

_Yep_

_Why didn't I see it?_

_When your dad came in, I had to think quick, and I gave it to Winston_

_Hmm, okay. So what did you make me?_

_Eggs, grapefruit and pie_

_Nick!_

_What! Seriously, that's what I made you_

_Lol. Well, that would've been nice, Nick._

_Maybe I'll make it for you again another morning._

_That sounds good, I'd like that._

_So..._

_So..._

_It's after midnight._

_Yeah._

_It's technically morning now._

_True. And I am kind of hungry..._

_So...Roof in ten?_


End file.
